the_hungry_gamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 11-16
Season 11 #Saint Fatrick's Day - It's Saint Patrick's Day and the tribes get drunk, while Patrick Star bosses people around because he thinks the holiday is about him. #Albukersti - Paulina wins a first-class one-way ticket to Albuquerque, New Mexico after winning a contest to see who could correctly guess how many people Charlie Brown have boned. Kersti unsticks from her closet and blackmails Paulina, into taking her with her to Albuquerque, with pornographic videos starring doppelgangers of Paulina. #Pedophile Guy - Chloe unknowingly starts dating Peter Griffin on DA. #Kamek Krashing- Kamek invades Mario's strip club by destroying the poles and turning the hookers and strippers into babies. #Edarem- A magical person named Edward Muscare comes to take the tribes to a magical land called a Free Candy van. #Cocks Turtle - Anvil gets a new pet box turtle but it runs away (not before peeing on everything). #KrabAlert - Mr. Krabs starts a news show similar to Drama Alert, but obtains the reputation of worst cunt in the Arena after being basically the Keemstar of the Arena. #BotchedMojo - Spongebob, Wander, Raymond, and Mr. Tickle make a Top Ten List YouTube channel. It ends up getting hacked by Obnoxious and Pein. #Chatot Dies - A Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/Darkness parody. Chatot dies after falling down the sentry hole; meanwhile the Partner tries to get into conversations, holding up the Hero's errands. #Wigglytuff's Dick Ride - Another PMD parody. Guildmaster Wigglytuff goes on vacation and leaves the Hero in charge. The Hero proceeds to make everyone's life a living hell. #Koopatarded - Hipster Kamek discovers that Bowser is retarded, and he is forced to go to Sidekicky as a student. #Queer Books - The tribes' yearbooks come to life. #Dealing With Bullying 101- Rasict Mario Mario helps Chloe when she is bullied by the gen 2 tribes. #Breast Youtuber Ever- When Paws finally devlops boobs her channel because extremely popualr. #Teen Titans BLOW ME 2: Electrc Borogaloo- TTG Robin becomes a memeber of Westboro Baptist Church #MPreg Day - All the male tribes in the Arena mysteriously become pregnant. #Ruben's Fairytales - a collection of three stories narrated by Ruben #Music Video Mayhem - The tribes do their own music videos. #TTHG - Anvil becomes a Teen Titans Go writer. #Yankovich - Ruben's music career takes off. #Swamp Romp - Keemstar, Paws, Mr. Tickle, Daria, Johnny Test, Blythe, and Chloe tour a swamp. Chloe is sick of Keemstar bullying her, so she goes a different direction as Paws and Blythe follow her, and ends up getting bit by a mutant frog in which she suffers an agonizing transformation. Meanwhile, Keemstar, Mr. Tickle, and Daria discover Shrek's house. #Stool Farty- The tribes have a pool party meanwhile Anvil is stalked by King Kumquat for wearing a bathing suit. #Janice Dies (And Some Interpretive Dance Quarterlies) - Janice dies of EbolAIDS, which causes Janice's sister to possess her body and transmit Janice's EbolAIDS to Linus. Meanwhile, Mr. Krabs accuses her of stealing his interpretive dance quarterlies. Season 12 # My Future Generation n' Me- Blythe meets her 2017 self and starts to make sure she doesn't become a loser. # Merry Christmas Matthew Davis - While on Christmas vacation with Mr. Greenrind's family, Matthew Davis secretly sneaks in their house cause he needs a place to stay after he revealed where he lives on Youtube. # KEEMHYPOCRITE - Janice's sister threatens to expose evidence of child exploitation in the Arena to South Korean authorities, which basically makes Keemstar into her slave. # Tapioca Pornstar - Tapioca Pudding becomes a pornstar # Of Garbage Of Men - Mr. Tickle, Spongebob, Wander and Raymond become garbage men and end up finding a lot of child porn. # Urinal Trouble- Sam Manson bans urnials to support gender equality. # The Most Popular Tribes In School - An episode focusing on the popular kids. # Chloe Strikes Back - Chloe, tired of being bullied by Keemstar, takes her anger out by bullying Wander, Sylvia, and Mr. Tickle. # The Krusty Krust's Krappy Krustacean new-Komer - Merio gets a job at the Krusty Krab. # Kid with Anal Probe vs. Kat - Eric Needles gets abducted by Mr. Kat and gets an anal probe. He forces Eric Cartman to take his place since he can't get off the toilet without flooding the Arena with lemonade. # Ya Fucking Vapist - Wubbzy tries to make vaping a thing in the Arena. # Handy Cap - Lord Peel amputates his legs in order to be able to park in the handicapped parking spaces after Gus and Wally use cars from other parking lots to take up all the non-handicapped spaces in the parking lot at the Nanner Insurance Company HQ on a day where Lord Peel had an important meeting, and because of this parking lot crisis, he was fired and denied any more job opportunities. #Gron Of Gorth - Mr Tickle,Spongebob,Blythe,Wander,Paws,Raymond and Bingo watch Norm Of The North and start polluting environment cause of how awful it was, Meanwhile Sam Manson dresses up as Captain Planet to stop them. #Wwwareassholes- Blythe becomes friends with wwwarea. #Oh Great, Another Episode About Retardation - Janice's sister fakes mental retardation in order to be able to inflict as much damage as she wants without consequence. #Rusty the Dirt Man - Chloe builds a snowman out of dirty leftover snow, and it ends up coming to life. #Westside Westboro - The tribes have to expel Slide And Slide's souls from Chippy and Zoë, so they hire Fred Phelps to do it. However, it turns out he's a fraud #Chicka Chicka Boom Dead - Wander makes an animated adaption to the children's book "Chicka Chicka Boom Boom", but it's full of pandering to kids, unnecessary adult jokes, product placement, toilet humor, racist stereotypes, pop culture references, nightmare fuel, and Mike Myers. #Choemon - Chloe gets possessed by a demon. #Charlie Brown Simulator - What did you expect? It's a Charlie Brown simulator. #YouLose - Coconut Fred ends up becoming the laughing stock of the world after Butchy posts an embarrassing video of him on YouTube. #Presidential Erection - Kitty attempts to win the O'Sidekicky student body presidential election against Paulina. #Chairman Brown - Charlie Brown becomes the one-day substitute chairman of Hungry Game Incorporated after Ruben's stiff neck leaves him paralyzed. #Tween Shitstorm - Disney Channel decides to turn THG into a tween sitcom. #The Vagina Vault - The tribes get locked in a vault, so they pass the time by telling each other what their lives were like back in their hometowns. #Super Hungry RPG: Ruben's Gang of Evil - Ruben teams up with some of the Hungry Game's other villains in hopes that they could take over the world together. Fred and some friends team up to take down this alliance, but end up having to scale the Joyous Tower in an RPG style. Season 13 #A Stressed Loan Of Million Cool Kids- Eric Feeble tries to get Fred,Chloe,Mr. Tickle,Blythe and Chippy to buy Doanld Trump cellphones, meanwhile Clarie and Brain Feeble cause havco at the Krutsy Krab. # Fuckin' Blue Applesauce - Butchy and Sandra are shipped to a military camp run by Sergeant Guy. # Live or Diet - Anvil goes on a diet. # Charmanderless In Japan - The tribes must find the mystery behind a Charmander genocide in Japan. # Lunch of Grossness - The tribes must eat a bunch of disgusting foods in return that Ruben will let them spend two weeks on his private luxury island. # The Hungry Games Allstars Get Methed Up - The tribes are paid by Donald Trump and Hilary Clinton to stop a kid from doing heroin. However, the Drug Snake Demon is making it hard for them to succeed. # FUCKING LAWS, MAN - An AIDS outbreak affecting the Coconut Fred cast prompts Ruben to temporarily prohibit sex in the Arena. Charlie Brown rehabilitates himself by masturbating forever. # Snatchgirl - Chloe decides to become the superhero Snatchgirl. # Pokemon Stop - Pokemon Go becomes a craze in the arena and it fucks up society. Category:Lists Category:Episodes